Clearing the Air
by sasha1600
Summary: Part of my 'Lessons' series.  Gibbs and Ducky talk about the events in 'Facing the Music'.  Warning: discussion of spanking of adult.  Don't like?  Don't read!


**Clearing the Air**

**Summary:** Part of my 'Lessons' series. Gibbs and Ducky talk about the events in 'Facing the Music'. **Warning:** discussion of spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**The first seven paragraphs of this story were written by Aisling_K as an extended prompt to convince my Muse to write this story – they're used with permission and thanks.**

For Aisling.

* * *

><p>AN: This is part of my 'Lessons' series and builds on a larger plot arc. This continues the storyline from 'Facing the Music' and 'Welcoming Committee' – you should read those first, or this probably won't make a lot of sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This story contains references to the disciplinary spanking of adults. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ducky was finishing up paperwork when someone entered Autopsy. It was late, but the visit wasn't totally unexpected. Things had felt unfinished yesterday when Gibbs had left at Ducky's request. Usually Ducky would be glad for a chance to clear the air with his long-time friend, but the day's events had rattled and exhausted him, and he wasn't sure he had the strength for a battle if that's what Gibbs needed to bring some closure to the matter.<p>

Turning to acknowledge the senior agent, Ducky couldn't help but smile with relief. It was clear that an argument was not what his friend had in mind, as he had brought along a bottle of scotch and was now rummaging through the cupboards of assorted scientific glassware. The ME cleared his throat.

'Jethro, I believe that you'll find these more suitable for the purpose.' Ducky pulled open his desk drawer and removed two glass tumblers.

Gibbs accepted the offer and poured them each a generous first serving, which they each drank silently. After refilling their glasses, Gibbs remarked with a wry tone, 'Rumour has it you bought a cane.'

Ducky wasn't sure how the comment was intended, but there was a glint of amusement in Gibbs's eyes.

'Indeed I did.' Ducky nodded. 'I've never understood the American preference for punishment with a belt. There's something rather sloppy about it.'

"So, you didn't want me spanking Jimmy because you disapproved of my technique?" Gibbs grinned as he spoke.

Ducky smiled in return.

'Of course not, Jethro. I have no doubt that you handle Agents DiNozzo and McGee very skilfully. I simply meant that _I_ would not be comfortable taking such an approach myself.'

'Still doesn't answer the question of why you didn't want to just let me handle it,' Gibbs pointed out.

Ducky sighed, thinking that the answer should have been obvious.

'Jethro, how would you feel if I suggested that I should spank Anthony for something he'd done?' Seeing Gibbs start to speak, he hurriedly continued, 'I don't mean stepping in if you were, for some reason, incapacitated. I mean actually taking your place with him.'

Gibbs's eyes flashed and his jaw twitched, clear signs, to someone who knew him as well as Ducky did, that he wasn't happy. Still, he stubbornly insisted, 'You know I trust you, Duck.'

'It's not a question of trust, Jethro. It's a question of what _feels_ right in the circumstance. You know full well, 'in your gut' as you would say, that you would not be comfortable handing that boy over to anyone else. And _he_ would no doubt find it a very troubling experience as well.'

Gibbs inclined his head slightly.

'So why should it not be the same with me and _my_ assistant?'

Gibbs shook his head.

'It's not the same thing, Ducky. You don't spank Palmer...'

Ducky interrupted him, smiling wryly.

'Well, it seems I _do_, now.'

Gibbs snorted, but the ME pressed on.

'Jethro, any tradition that _is_ established, should be between _me_ and Jimmy. He's _my _assistant. He can see perfectly well that you discipline your agents because you care about them. How would he feel if I simply handed him over to you to be whipped? He needs to know that I am able, and _willing_, to take care of his indiscretions myself.'

'It's a spanking, Ducky. Not a bonding exercise.'

'Oh, but it's both, Jethro. As you well know.'

'Duck...'

'Even when you were a Gunny spanking your Marines, it was about building _esprit de corps _as well as discipline. And now, now it's about reminding your boys that they belong to you. And that you're not letting them go.'

'And here I thought it was about letting them know they screwed up,' Gibbs muttered. But, for all his protesting, Ducky could see a softness in his eyes, and he knew that his friend understood, and didn't really disagree with him.

'Jimmy needed to hear that message, Jethro. From me.'

'So you bought a cane so you could show Palmer that you care about him.'

'Exactly,' Ducky nodded. To his astonishment, Gibbs smirked with obvious amusement.

'Well, as long as my two don't decide it means you care more about Palmer than I do about them,' he said, reaching for his glass. He drained the rest of the whisky and, after a few parting pleasantries, left Ducky staring after him in astonishment.


End file.
